


What’s Time Management???

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [10]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe - College/University, Diapers, F/F, Masturbation, Spanking, Wetting, little!you, messing, mommy!kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Kanan forgot she planned to play with You today to instead write a paper





	What’s Time Management???

**Author's Note:**

> Feels good to write something short

Kanan turned into a person terrible at time management when she entered university. She planned to play with her little You today but completely forgot to write a paper due in two days that was assigned a month ago. The time crunch is real. She even slept on the couch from how tired she was when she got back to the apartment. Not even caring that her phone needed to be charged. 

Kanan was only able to wake up from being aggressively shook up by You. You was rubbing her eye when Kanan finally woke up. Kanan saw that she was wearing her favorite blue dinosaur onesie and carrying a blanket in her hand. 

“Aw shit!” Kanan quickly got herself up and smacked herself. 

“Mommy? Change?” You innocently looked at her mommy. 

“I’m sorry baby, I forgot that you wanted to play today. I need to finish a paper due on Monday and I completely forgot. I’ll change you ok?” She looked at the time and saw it was barely 8 in the morning. You looked upset, it was hard to find time for her to regress. 

Kanan ran into their room and got the diaper bag. She took off You’s onesie then laid her down on the floor on top of the changing towel. You snuggled with her blanket as she watched Kanan change her. She was visually upset about her mommy not being able to care for today. Kanan noticed this and didn’t like changing her baby when she’s upset like this. 

“Does baby want lovin’ from mommy?” You shook her head. Kanan sighed a little and finished changing her. “Does my little dinosaur want breakfast?” Kanan got the onesie back on You. 

“Doesn’t mommy need to work?” Kanan picked her up and carried her. 

“I want to make sure my baby is fed before I do. Plus, if I start as soon as you’re done then I should be done around the time to make dinner.” Kanan walked to the kitchen table and placed You down on the chair. “So what does baby want?” 

“Waffle!” You excitedly exclaimed. Kanan chuckled. 

“Alright, I’ll put chocolate chips in there since I’m feeling generous today.” You was in awe and clapped in excitement. You sucked on her thumb as she waited patiently for her food to be done. Kanan ate some microwaveable breakfast they had laying around as she was cooking. She was more worried about her little eating and starting her paper that she really didn’t care what she ate. 

She gave You a bottle of apple juice to suck on while she ate. Kanan put powdered sugar on the waffle and syrup then served it to You. You looked eager to eat it without her mommy helping so Kanan put her bib on and rolled up her sleeves. You is a really messy eater when she’s in little space so Kanan kept an eye on her so she doesn’t get syrup on her. 

After You finished, Kanan cleaned up and got You on the living room floor with another bottle of apple juice. Kanan set out some toys for You to play with and turned on the tv to some cartoons. She put the volume low since the walls in the apartment aren’t soundproof. 

“I’m going to be working in our room ok? There’s another bottle in the fridge if you want and a little container with cereal on the table. I’ll check on you in a few hours.” Kanan have You a kiss before going to their room. You played around with the blocks and colored a bit. She drank all the bottles she was given and was casually wetting her diaper. 

Little did You know, her diaper was already at its full capacity but she was deep in her head space that she didn’t even notice. This wetting just so happened to be one where she really had to go and she let her pee rush out on her diaper. All the pee rushed out the diaper without it catching any of it. When You noticed, it was already too late to stop, there was already a puddle formed under her. 

You wanted to cry, she just peed on her onesie and the floor. She hoped her mommy would come out soon and checked the time. Half an hour until her mommy would check on her. You started quietly talking to herself while holding back tears. “What does baby do? Baby pee peed everywhere…” She rubbed the front of her diaper and more leaks out. It was completely soaked. 

She got excited after rubbing around. Then she had a fun idea. “Baby make stinky and play in diaper!” You loves messing herself and play around in it in her diaper. Kanan doesn’t like her doing that but Kanan isn’t here right now. You laid down forward so her butt was up in the air. She got out a big one out and it fell down to the front of her diaper since there wasn’t resistance to keep it from falling down. 

She sat down and grinned on the floor. She had to keep quiet so her mommy wouldn’t know what she’s doing. She had one arm holding her up and the other covering her mouth so she can keep quiet. But the feeling of getting caught excited her more. In no time, she released in her diaper and peed more after. 

This time she could no longer hold back her tears and started crying. Mommy Kanan ran out and saw the very noticeable puddle on the floor with her baby sitting on top of it. You cried more when she saw her mommy walking towards her. Kanan put her hand on her cheek. 

“Aww baby, I’m sorry I didn’t come out sooner. I didn’t realize you’ll wet so much that you would have had an accident. Let’s get you cleaned up ok? Up we go.” Kanan help You up and out of her soaking wet onesie. She cleaned up the puddle and throw the onesie in the wash. Kanan walked You to the bathroom and started up a bath for her. Once the water was at the right temperature, Kanan took the diaper off of You and it wasn’t hard to see that at some point You played with her mess. 

“Did baby play with her stinky? When mommy told her not to do that again? Do you want a spanking?” Kanan waited for an answer while she disposed of the diaper and got some wipes to clean up the mess on her princess parts. You got scared, she didn’t want a spanking. She can’t lie since the evidence was right there. She started crying and peed a little. 

“Don’t give me that baby. You gotta learn to own up to your misbehavior. Now tell mommy what happened.” Kanan cleaned up the newly formed puddle. You wiped away some of the tears running down her face. 

“Baby go pee pee a-and not stay in diapy. Baby want to play with wee wee and stinky. Thought cause mommy wasn’t there that mommy won know… I sorry mommy… Please no owie…” Kanan was satisfied with the response but still need to teach her baby a lesson. 

Kanan sat at the bathtub. “Come here.” You knew what was coming. She looked away from her mommy. “Come on, you know this will get worse if you don’t obey.” You hesitantly walked over to Kanan and laid on her lap. 

You wanted to cry so badly but she wants to toughen though this one. Then she got hit with the first spank. It didn’t hurt like it normally does but it still hurt. Kanan is going easy on her but is ready to way worse if You tried anything. 

“Count them.” Another hit. 

“Two!” You felt the tears wanting to spill out. Smack. “Three!” Strike. “Four!” You is ready to cry out. Slap. “Five!” She cried out like the little baby she is. 

Kanan rubbed her head. “It’s over now. Let’s get you cleaned and in a diaper. You’re such a pissy baby. You love pissing yourself and playing in it.” She was right, You loves pissing. You got in the tub which was surprisingly still warm. It was a quick bath but You got to play with the bubbles. 

Kanan got her in a bedtime diaper and walked her to their room. You rubbed her eyes and laid down on the bed. Kanan got a puppy onesie then got it on her baby. You yawned but wanted to suck on something so she sucked on her thumb. Kanan was getting You’s favorite blanket from the living room as well as getting a pacifier. 

Kanan carefully wrapped up You in the blanket and stuck the pacifier in her mouth. She kissed her cheek and rubbed her cheek. You lean into the feeling of Kanan’s hand. Kanan really wanted to cuddle up with her baby but she really needs to finish her paper. 

‘Fuck it, I got one more day.’ Kanan picked up You to her surprise. She sat up against the bed frame and positioned the two of them so You can sleep against her. 

“Mommy?” You looked up at Kanan a little confused. 

“Don’t worry about it, just go to sleep.” Kanan kissed her forehead. She hummed a song while patting on You’s diaper. You calmed down and let herself fall asleep against Kanan. Kanan fell asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly me too Kanan, doing anything else but write the paper
> 
> EDIT 9/10/20:
> 
> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
https://discord.gg/3stG2VT


End file.
